Such a Muggle Thing to Say
by ShellyHale
Summary: Hermione is having a major conflict. Her brain is going into overload. And there is no way she could stop it. But she is convinced that everything happens for a reason. And that's why, she fell in love. Post DH.!OneShot!


**One Shot.**

**Third Person POV.**

**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.  
**

* * *

**Such a Muggle Thing to Say**

"Ugh!" A loud groan was formed by a pacing girl behind the Vacant Girls Lavatory. Her footsteps were heard loudly on the Corridors floor. It seem that every other two steps were loud stomps. Her anger taken out on the ancient marbled floor.

_Im insane. Im insane. Im insane._

Hermione Granger kept her eyes focused on the old floor of the Hogwarts Castle. Her irritation bubbling highly inside of her. She didn't know how to continue from here on out. Her head was a jumbled mess. She couldn't think straight. And frankly, Hermione was known for _always _knowing what to do. She was a genius and everyone knew that. But now, life had brought her an obstacle she never imagined would occur to her.

So how did it ever come to this? When did it become a Hermione Granger thing , to be pacing heavily outside of a bathroom, rampaging her brain for some sort of solution? Because she always had an answer. Always knew what was to come. And if there ever was a conflict she always knew how to resolve it.

So why is it that she couldn't figure this one out? This conflict that had made her life a complete mess.

"I should have never came back…" She mumbled to herself, as she continue to walk up and down the corridor.

Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had given her a chance to commence her seventh year, since she never got to start it. She figured since Hermione had a bright future ahead of her, it was only fair to let her return. After all, her intelligence was being used outside of the classroom for the Greater Good. Literally.

She was out trying to save the Wizarding world from the Dark Lord and his evil ways. Along with Harry Potter of course. He was the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Making the Second great war end only months ago. And along with the Hero of their world, his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were allowed access to complete their last School year.

"Ugh!" She groaned again. She shook her head violently. Making her brown bushy hair move from side to side. "I could have avoided this!" She knew the answer to her problem. Of course she did. It was clear as it could be. She didn't need lights and signs to point it out. Because even before all of her internal conflicts, she knew what she was supposed to do. She knew that all of it was avoidable. She could have easily walked away. But no. Of course she didn't.

Instead of doing the thing that _would_ have been the obvious choice, Hermione followed her heart.

Oh yes, Hermione Granger fell in love.

And _that_, was her greatest problem.

It all happened a few months back. After all the horrors Lord Voldemort and His Death Eaters had caused the Wizarding world, peace was evident. Every wizard seemed to be relieved and glad the war was over. Redeemed Wizards and Witches asked for forgiveness for their participation and support against defeating The Dark Lord. And among them were the Malfoy's.

One especially redeemed family member was Draco.

And that's when it all happened. When Hermione fell for the alluring grey-eyes that belonged to the former Slytherin. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't make her heart stop beating whenever he was around. She couldn't make her blood stop rushing through her veins when she got a glimpse of him. Or stop the blush that crept to her face. Nor she couldn't stop her head from formulating thoughts about the boy who used to hate her and treat her like filth. And even more frightening, she couldn't stop from falling in love with him.

But that is not what had Hermione pacing up and down the corridors of Hogwarts. No. It was something even she knew was out of her reach. And that was the feelings of another. The beating of another heart. The love that had grown in Draco Malfoy's heart. A feeling so grand, that was meant only for _her_. A pure feeling not even Malfoy was able to stop it.

So it just wasn't her problem. It was _his_ as well. For _both _of them had fallen for each other.

"You know…"Hermione turned around quickly. Stopping mid stomp. "All that pacing might make people think that you have a dire problem." Standing there, at the end of the vacant corridor, was Draco Malfoy. Leaning up against the wall. His black and green robes perfectly fitted onto his body. His sleek platinum blonde hair combed perfectly that it looked like it was naturally tussled. And the most glorious smile on his pale face.

"It's not…_dire_. " She whispered, still standing firmly in her spot. "Just…a bit conflicting…"

"Naturally." He replied smoothly.

"It's hard….you know." Hermione stated. Unwillingly, she paced over to him. Standing only a foot away. It seemed far way for her, but yet so close. She could feel him, sense his warmth. Which was ironic to her as well. Her brain never stopped working.

"Oh I know." He let out a chuckle.

"People are going to think I've gone mental."

Draco laughed again. Not mocking, but with a very entertaining tone. "People are going to think I've been hexed. Or put under the Imperius Curse."

"My friends wont talk to me."

"Again. People will think I've been bewitched." Besides, Draco knew he had no real friends. Only people who he casually talked to. Goyle came close to being a friend, but even he had no say in this. He just followed in whatever he did. Not like even _he_ could say anything, he owed Hermione and her friends his life. Just like Draco.

"Slytherin girls will hate."

"The _entire_ Gryffindor population will loathe me."

Hermione shook her head. "We really _are _mental."

Draco nodded slightly. His smile still on his face. "Of course. But it is what makes it perfect."

"Perfect?" Hermione huffed. She thought that their love….or whatever it was that they were feeling was far from perfect…..Right?

"Yes." He said, he walked towards her. Closing the gap she had left open. "I believe that what…what you and I feel is perfect. Because no one has ever made me feel this way. I've never allowed anyone inside. No one has been so close. And I think…that if you managed to do that….then there is something differently perfect about you." He placed his palms on her waist.

Her heart rate went up. Just by that simple action. "I've…I've never f-felt t-that way…either." She stuttered. His gorgeous face was so close to her. She could already feel his breath on her lips.

Draco grinned. Looking deeply into her eyes. "You see. When you stop analyzing everything and over thinking , you find exactly what you are looking for, Granger."

A small smile formed on Hermione's face. Leave it to Draco Malfoy to become the first person to ever make her relax, and do what no one else is able to do. Stop thinking. "I found you."

"Aren't I a lucky guy?" He leaned in. Making her shake slightly when he pressed his lips to hers. Feeling her silently shiver from his touch. It was the greatest thing he could have ever asked for. Someone to love him sincerely. And in Hermione he found just that. Even if she was the last person on the planet he thought he'd find it in.

"We should get to class…." Their kiss ended.

Draco chuckled again. He could make her calm but couldn't make her forget about her classes. Academics were always so important for her. "Lucky we have class together, Huh?" He asked as his hand traveled to her arm. Sliding it down her Gryffindor robes until he reached her hand.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. We are even luckier that we are about to be the center of attention too." She intertwined her fingers with his. As soon as their hands were clasped together, she couldn't help but feel at home. Like Draco really was for her.

"Then why wait!" He pulled her. Leading her towards the classroom just around the corner. Both of them walking, hand in hand.

"Do you think we'll regret this?" She asked in a murmur.

"No." He said genuinely.

She smiled at that. She had to admit, she was terrified. After all this was Draco Malfoy. He was known to be deceiving. He had the blood of a betrayer running through his veins, evil burned into his arm. And forever he'll live with the Dark Mark branded on him. But Hermione knew, she wasn't in love with the old Draco. He wasn't the person from his past. He was someone new. A changed and redeemed person. And Everyday they spent together, she saw him changing. And the effort he put into it as well. Because he once told her, He wanted to feel deserving of her. And he would make amends to everyone he had hurt the most. And it started with her first.

In the end it's all surreal. Impossible to imagine that Hermione Granger, best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived, and Draco Malfoy, follower of the Dark Lord, were in love. But, oh, it was true. And she felt it beat inside of her every second.

"It all happened for a reason." She mumbled to him. Knowing perfectly well that he knew what she was talking about.

Draco shook his head lightly. He took in a deep breath as they caught up with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years, ready to enter their next class. He caught sight of all of them. One by one stopping suddenly as he walked towards him with Hermione next to him. His hand and her clutched together. All their gazes and expressions shocked and confused as they noticed them. But two faces in particular caught sight of Hermione and Draco. And those belonged to her two best friends. People, that before he despised, but now who he would have to learn to deal with. For her. Because what he felt was real. And if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were apart of her, he would expect that.

Their eyes were glued to them. Looking at Hermione and him with a look of terror on their face. But none said anything. They just watched him and their friend walked into the classroom. Together. "That is such a muggle thing to say, Granger." He smiled.

Because Draco knew that things didn't just happen for a reason. They were destined and foretold. And without any doubt, he knew that Hermione Granger was fated for him.

* * *

**(A/N) Ah! My very first Harry Potter fan fiction! Yay! Lol. I've always wanetd to do one but I thought I didnt have it in me. Welll anyways I do hope you gusy like it. I know that it isnt much and it ahs been doen a lot but I wannted to do it! Lol xD And when I get determined I do it! And I feel proud!:D.**


End file.
